¿De verdad crees que soy insensible?
by Coraje1
Summary: Mi primer slash, pero no creo que sea tan malo. ¿De verdad Remus cree que Sirius sean un insensible? ¿Qué hará ese para demostrar lo contrario? Léan y descúbranlo. One-shot un poco meloso n.nU típico mío.


Estaban los cuatro sentados en la sala común, compartiendo un chocolate caliente una fría tarde de invierno. Era domingo, ya por la tarde, quizá las 5, una hora más que razonable para comenzar a deprimirse por las tareas no realizadas. Claro estas, que el único que no estaba deprimido era el licántropo, que había hecho sus tareas el primer día que se las habían entregado.

-¡Oh, vamos, Moony! Es tan solo la de Historia de la magia… ¡Tendrías que agradecerme que no te pida la tarea de Pociones!-la petición venía de James, quien usaba su increíble e infalible técnica de los ojos de ciervo.

-Mmmmmmm, bueno, por esta vez creo que podría…. ¡NO!-bueno, quizá los licántropos sean inmunes a los encantos del merodeador, pero con intentar no perdía nada.

-Vamos, Remsie, sabes que nunca hacemos la tarea y tu siempre nos la pasas. ¡La culpa es TUYA por tenernos mal acostumbrados!-dijo esta vez Black, haciendo pucheritos con la boca y de brazos cruzados, posición en la que se veía más que adorable.

-¡Sirius tiene toda la razón, es tu culpa!-gritó el regordete de Wormail, sin saber que más agregar a causa de la falta de lucidez por haber tomado cinco vasos de chocolate caliente del tío Merlín.

Remus, si bien estaba enfadado por el rumbo que había tomado la discusión, no estaba sorprendido de la estrategia del animago más guapo…ejem, más molesto. Este tenía la hermosa costumbre de querer joderle la vida a todo precio. Si bien eran amigos, a Black le gustaba molestarlo (para llamar su atención, claro está xD).

-¿A si, así que es mi culpa? ¿Es mi culpa la de tener a los amigos más vagos, incorregibles, insensibles, abusadores y, reitero, vagos de todo el cojonudo mundo?-gritó con furia el licántropo, echando chispas.

Al instante, sus compañeros comprendieron que habían ido un poco demasiado lejos. Así que, para apaciguar los ánimos, James dijo con voz casi inaudible por el miedo que le causaba su amigo (quien en estos momentos podía calificarse también como enemigo).

-Está bien, Moony, tienes razón. Jeje…creo que vamos a hacer la tarea-así que no les quedó otra que ponerse a hacer los deberes, que no eran pocos.

Remus se dio vuelta decidido a seguir con su libro, mientras sus amigos desperdigaban los papeles, libros, plumas y tinta sobre la mesa de la sala común. Prometieron no distraerse con nada (y a esto me refiero a James con Lily, a Peter con la comida y a Sirius con…ya sabrán xD) hasta haber terminado la montaña de deberes, que ya había alcanzado sus buenos dos metros de altura.

A pesar de haber puesto completamente TODO su poder de concentración en hacer la montaña de papeles, ya eran las siete de la noche y todavía no habían llegado a la mitad. Remus, sabiendo que se sentiría culpable por no haber ayudado a sus amigos, terminó cediéndoles sus tareas, a lo que sus compañeros respondieron agradecidos, prometieron comprarle medio Honeydukes. El ojimiel simplemente les dedicó una sonrisa cansada y volvió a su libro (y él ya había pasado la mitad).

Pero, si bien ya no tenía que pensar las respuestas, todavía era un largo camino a termina. Tenían que copiar la tarea de cinco asignaturas diferentes, y recién estaban terminando con Pociones, la más difícil de todas.

Cuando ya eran las nueve menos cuarto de la noche, los párpados se les cerraban y las manos se deslizaban inconscientemente sobre el papel. Gracias a su salvador lobito, habían podido terminar todo, con una caligrafía desastrosa de la cual MacGonagall estaría de lo más orgullosa. A pesar de que no era demasiado tarde, los pobres merodeadores no aguantaban más. No habían usado demasiado el cerebro (Moony los tiene demasiado consentidos) pero para ellos copiar las respuestas complejas y largas de su amigo era agotador. Así que prefirieron subir al dormitorio a…dormir (que idiota que soy xD), cada uno con su objeto de adoración: James con Lily (en condición que no me es posible especificar ya que esto lo leen los niños) y Peter con su comida.

Claro, ustedes pensarán "esta chava siempre se olvida de mencionar a Sirius". Pero nooooooooo, yo no me olvido de nuestro querido perrito. Lo que pasa es que este no había subido a la habitación porque estaba rodeado por un grupito de fans que acababa de subir del comedor para disfrutar (léase "abusar") del Don Juan de Hogwarts.

Mientras las chicas se sentaban a horcajadas en las piernas de Black, tratando de comerse centímetro por centímetro cada parte de su rejodido cuerpo, Remus seguía leyendo…o mejor dicho, simulando leer. Se preguntaba qué cojones veía Sirius de placentero en tener a un grupete de babosas sin cerebro (o era que en esos momentos se les atrofiaba por tener tanta belleza delante, como diría Sirius muy humildemente) que trataban de sacarle la ropa interior a toda costa, y con Sirius lo más campante disfrutando de todas las atenciones de las brujas del amor. Con esas sabandijas encima restregándose en el para llamar su atención, mordiéndose los labios para aumentar su color y riéndose como tontas.

¡Espera! ¿Acaso Amy Haylin le estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa, para luego sacarle la corbata? ¿Acaso ahora le estaba acariciando el pecho? ¡¿ACASO **SU **SIRIUS ESTABA REGALÁNDOLE A ESA P***A SU MEJOR SONRISA DE GALÁN, COMO UN PERRITO AL QUE LE HACEN CARICIAS? Esto ya era demasiado para el, así que cerró el libro con toda la fuerza que tenía (y que no era poca) produciendo un ruido sordo y haciendo que el las fans y la estrella de la idiotez (léase "Sirius Black") se giraran a verle con la cara que podría alguien a quien acaban de sacar de un sueño…bueno, excepto el animago, quien lo miraba con una ceja levanta y una sonrisa de costado.

Remus, al percatarse de que su explosión había llamado la atención de todos los presentes en la sala común, volvió a abrir el libro con toda rapidez y se escondió detrás de él. Tenía suerte de que era un libro casi tan grande como el, y además rojo, para que disimulara el calor que le subía a las mejillas tanto por la furia como por la vergüenza.

Las muchachas no se fueron hasta ya bien entradas las once, cuando ya más de una bostezaba de sueño. Eso si, se fueron TODAS AL MISMO TIEMPO, para asegurarse de que Sirius se compartía, o era de todas o no era de nadie. Y como la segunda opción no podía llegar a ser considerada, preferían compartirlo.

Cuando las fans ("acosadoras", según Lupin, y con toda razón¬¬) se hubieron retirado el perro de pacotilla lanzó un despreocupado bostezo y se estiró hasta quedar tan blando como un flan. Y la verdad, pensaba Remus, estaba para comérselo. Con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo del sillón, el pelo negro-azulado ondeado cayéndole sobre los ojos, esos ojos grises y pícaros, era todo lo que Remus deseaba ver esa noche.

Pero más le valía dejar de soñar, su amigo era la persona más hetero que hubiera pisado Hogwarts y quizá el mundo. Podía conseguir a la chica que quisiera, cuando quisiera y en las condiciones que quisiera; simplemente le bastaba una caidita de ojos y un guiño para que cualquier chica callera rendida a sus pies (con las bragas bajas xD). Pero las caiditas de ojos no servían con Remus, siempre se decía Sirius, él no se dejaba embaucar tan fácilmente. Podía estar tres horas (y lo había hecho millones de veces xD) mirando al licántropo con su mejor mirada de seductor, y este no despegaría la mirada del libro que siempre lo tenía tan absorto. Hasta se podría decir que Sirius estaba celoso de los libros de Remus.

Remus era tan diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido. La inteligencia del hombre lobo le fascinaba, siempre se preguntaba cómo conseguía estar más de dos minutos leyendo un libro. Era tan divertido e irónico para sus ácidas respuestas; era la única persona que lo dejaba sin respuesta. Y era tan inocente, le encantaba como se sonrojaba cuando él mismo invadía con descaro su espacio personal. ¡Estaba totalmente colado por sus ojos miel! Estaba tan colado por esos ojos profundos y confusos, donde sentía que no existía el espacio ni el tiempo; podría fundirse en ellos y navegar por esas dos pupilas negras como la noche y, y y….y el tiempo pasaba con increíble rapidez cuando pensaba en su Remsie. Estaba coladísimo por ese lobito. Y Remus, siempre tan indiferente a las cosas (que a él le parecían) importantes.

Pero, la cosa iba en que Sirius estaba tirado la mona sobre el sillón de la sala común, pensado en lo lindo que era Remus…perdón! Pensaba en chicas en motos; mientras que el objeto de adoración de Black (léase "Lupin") se daba cuenta de que ya no valía la pena quedarse ahí si las locas acosadoras, quienes preferían ser llamadas "adoradoras del chico más majo y sexy del colegio", no estaban allí para tratar de abusar de su perrito que ya se había pasado de baboso ese día.

Cerró el libro, despacio esta vez, y se levantó con cuidado del sillón. Bostezó con ganas y estiró los brazos que estaban casi atrofiados por haber estado tantas horas en la misma posición.

Cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras escuchó que la voz de su amigo le preguntaba:

-¿De verdad crees que soy insensible?-

Okey, de verdad que esta pregunta lo había agarrado totalmente desconectado. ¿De verdad creía que su amigo era un insensible? La respuesta posible sería "a veces", cuando coqueteaba con otras chicas frente suyo sin que se le cruzara por la cabeza la lógica idea de que su amigo de la infancia fuera gay y hubiera estado enamorado de él haca tres años. Pero sabía que su amigo no lo hacía para lastimarlo, si era el chico más guapo del colegio, con todas las chicas dejando un rastro de baba y bragas detrás de él, el, que era un chico simple e inocente (si….claro xD) no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Mmmmmmm, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. En general, cuando eres Black-respondió como pudo el ojimiel, dispuesto a dejar la incómoda pregunta de lado y seguir subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Y cómo es "ser Black"?-seguía con la matraca, eso sí, con voz de inocente (que de inocente en estos momentos no tenía nada) el de los ojos grises.

-Bueno, pues ser Black es…bueno, pues es difícil, ser Black…es ser muy… ¡Insensible!-Remus Lupin ya se estaba exasperando, y eso que era difícil acabar con su paciencia. Pero esa era una de las cosas que lograban sus amigos, aunque Black lo lograba con increíble rapidez.

-Ajá, ya habíamos dejado claro eso, pero la pregunta principal es: ¿de verdad crees que soy insensible?-reiteró, sin darse por vencido, el animago. La verdad es que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber si su amigo de verdad lo consideraba un Don Juan sin corazón, que solo se aprovechaba de su belleza (Sirius me obligó a poner eso TT-TT…aunque es la verdad xD).

-Bien, la verdad es que a veces eres un poco…inconsciente-Oh, no! ¿Qué había dicho! Obviamente se refería a que no consideraba sus sentimientos cuando coqueteaba con las chicas, a qué otra cosa podía referirse? Black era idiota, pero no tanto, sabría a que se refería.

-¿Inconsciente? ¿De qué me hablas, Moony?-esto nos demuestra dos cosas: a) o las indirectas de Remus son demasiado rebuscadas o (la más probable) b) Sirius Black es un idiota.

-Pues, Padfoot, a…a eso me refiero, jeje-dijo con una pobre evasiva a la pregunta de su amigo, más que desesperado por ir a su cama y golpearse la cabeza contra la almohada.

Remus comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba por detrás y que perdía el equilibrio. Rodó unos cinco escalones abajo, para terminar con el cuerpo completamente tendido sobre el suelo, dolor en la cabeza y con la sensación de un peso sobre u pobre y magullado cuerpecito (pobre Remsie TT-TT, ven que te curo xD).

Poco a poco, se obligó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una par de grandes círculos grises, que no podían ser otra cosa que los ojos de su amigo…quien, como deben de haber deducido, estaba encima de él.

Seguramente Sirius había tirado de él y ambos habían rodado por las escaleras, terminando en esa posición no poco comprometedora. Ahora Sirius tenían sus brazos posicionados a cada lado de Remsie (quien ya estaba de un bonito tono carmín u/u) y con sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Y, como si un rayo lo hubiera alcanzado, Sirius Black supo que hacer. Supo cómo declararse.

-Así que crees que soy insensible, no, Lupin?-dijo dramáticamente el perro baboso, con cara de estar ofendido mortalmente y llamándolo por su apellido, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba muy cabreado.

-Vamos, Sirius, déjame salir-dijo un Remus bastante avergonzado y sonrojado, sin paciencia para las idioteces de su amigo.

-Oh, me hieres mortalmente… ¿Es que quieres que te demuestre lo sensible y dulce que puedo ser?-le ofreció con fingida humildad el ojigris.

-Vamos, Black, muero por ver eso-lo retó con sarcasmo su amigo, levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa torcida de no-me-creo-ni-una-de-tus-palabras.

-Bien, pero recuerda que TÚ me lo pediste-concluyó Sirius, para luego comenzar a acercarse lenta y peligrosamente a la cara de su interlocutor.

Este se quedó momentáneamente paralizado, a causa de la embriagadora fragancia que llegaba a sus fosas nasales. Era como el olor de algo muy exótico, de lo desconocido, de lo salvaje, pero con un toque de algo dulce y afrutado. ¿Sirius usaría alguna colonia….o sería ese aroma, su aroma natural, la causa de que las chicas siempre estuvieran encima de él? Aunque, a decir verdad, ahora Sirius estaba sobe él…cosa que lo hacía sentir bastante cómodo.

¡¿Pero…en qué estaba pensando? ¡Tenía que quitárselo de encima ya mismo! Trató de decir algo:

-Si..Sirius, ¿qué ha…?-pero su frase se quedó a la mitad, porque unos labios dulces y suaves se habían posado con mucha más torpeza de lo que se había imaginado en sus fantasías (Remus me va a matar por contar estas cosas xD) sobre los suyos.

Al principio el beso era tan solo un casto contacto entre sus labio, porque el pobre lobito estaba tan pasmado que no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar en esa noche de invierno. Pero luego, Sirius comenzó a impacientarse, y tomó en cuenta la posibilidad de que Remus se hubiera desmayado, o que estuviera demasiado ENFADADO como para responderle. Quizá él no le gustaba…posibilidad que no había considerado antes, por la sencilla razón de que no podía imaginarse a alguien que no quisiera recibir uno de sus besos (bueno, quizá si tenemos en cuenta a Severus xD).

Antes de recibir el pero golpe tanto físico como emocional que le propinaría Lupin, prefirió separarse y mirar para otro lado. No debía pensar que Remus lo había rechazado, no porque quería negarlo, simplemente porque se pondría a llorar a lágrima viva frente a él, y no podía permitir eso.

-Lo-lo siento, Remus. Tan solo quería…-y luego no pudo seguir, porque se le produjo un nudo de angustia en la garganta. Y sabía que si hablaba, ese nudo se desenredaría para convertirse en un mar de lágrimas (que bien que ando con las frases hoy XD).

Mientras tanto, Remus seguía tirado en el suelo, aunque esta vez tenía una cara de gilipollas tremenda. Sus mejillas parecían dos semáforos rojos sobre un papel blanco. Tenía la boca abierta, lista para decir "¿Y?", porque sentía que el beso no había durado más de dos segundos.

El animago se percató de la extraña actitud de su amigo, así que a pesar de las ganas que tenía de correr a esconderse bajo sus sábanas, decidió comprobar si su compañero estaba bien. Se arrodilló a su lado y pasó su mano frente a sus ojos, para ver si aún seguía en ese planeta. Como vio que aún no reaccionaba comenzó a asustarse, así que sin pensárselo dos veces decidió que lo llevaría a la enfermería.

Pero no logró siquiera levantarse, ya que una mano lo giró hacia si y lo posicionó cara a cara con Remsie, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de dulzura y enojo simulado.

-¿Qué haces, Black? Aún sigo pensado que eres la persona más insensible del mundo-dijo fingiendo enojo, pero con una sonrisa queriendo aflorar de sus labios.

El ojigris primero lo miró con una expresión de asombro, pero esta pasó a ser rápidamente remplazada por una de felicidad absoluta. Se acercó a la oreja de su ahora novio, y le susurró tan cerca del oído que el otro se sonrojó y estremeció de placer:

-Tranquilo, Moony, tenemos toda la noche-

Luego, se acercó a su cara y esta vez compartieron el mejor beso de toda su vida, y el primero de tantos. Si bien no fue un beso completamente casto como el anterior, ambos eran bastante torpes…pero ya tendrían mucho tiempo para practicar.

Solo resta decir que, cuando Peter y James se levantaron lo primero que vieron fue Sirius abrazando a Remus, ambos despatarrados sobre un sillón.

Cabe decir que Peter fue llevado a la enfermería por tener un serio trauma cerebral ese mismo día. El mismo día que comenzó el noviazgo del lobito dulce y el perro baboso.

**Mi primer slash, qué opinan? No sean malitos, que soy nueva en esto.**

**Decidí empezar con una pareja bastante sencilla, pero por algún lado tenía que empezar.**

**Ya se, es raro que escriba sobre HP cuando hace poco (poco…mucho) estaba escribiendo sobre los Teen Titans… ¡es que tengo un gusto muy variado!**

**Amo a estos dos, como mucha otra gente, así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendo.**

**Igual, al principio estaba escribiendo para experimentar un rato, y al final me dije "Ma, bueh, lo publico en FanFiction y listo xD". A que estoy muy loca!**

**Va dedicado a ClausxA, si es que lo llega a leer. Por ser una persona tolerante y amante del yaoi, al igual que yo (o al menos eso me dio a entender O_O).**

**Saludos!**

**Espero reviws, saben que me alimento de ellos. ¡¿Acaso ustedes también quieren que su querida Coraje muera?**

**Atte: el perro más recontra famoso de la tele.**


End file.
